Physical documents, such as pages in magazines, books, and pamphlets, can easily become torn due to age or mishandling. Once torn, the documents become difficult to read, organize, and handle as page content gets separated across pieces. In a more general sense, a torn document suffers a loss of aesthetics. Attempts at repairing an individual document can be made by placing the torn sections next to each other and using a glue or other adhesive to join them. However, this technique is manually intensive, and often results in a further loss of aesthetics due to a conspicuously imperfect repair.